Not that Bad
by AGSF
Summary: Spiderman tried to persuade them that it was just a graze but they weren't listening, as much as Bruce hated his vigilante side, he sounded too young to be sound of mind. The Doctor inside him was taking over and Tony's worry beside him wasn't helping keep the kid calm. Slow build up.


**Hey this is my first Avengers/Spiderman Fanfic so I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, thank you!**

* * *

The Avengers sat awkwardly in silence as the awe-struck owners of the Shawarma joint hesitantly walked over with their plates of food. By the looks of it they had ordered a buffet but by their standards, and fast metabolism, it was a snack.

Tony took a sharp breath as if he was about to say something but dismissed it not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence. No one even noticed as they started to tuck in to their large meals. Thor had completely discarded the use of a knife and fork and decided just shovel the food mountain into his gaping mouth.

If Steve would have had any energy he might have mentioned something about the disgraceful manners in front of civilians, but it had been a long day and it was tiring to try and make any sense with Thor.

The only noise was the persistent sweeping of the owner in the background in a futile attempt to make the place look presentable and the faint noises as the Avengers ate their food.

Bruce, in a fresh pair of clothes, was slowly making his way through his meal. One chip at a time, whereas Clint sat with his feet up on Tasha's chair, burger in hand.

Grabbing a napkin Tony proceeded to wipe his hands before standing up and addressing the team. "I'm gonna hit the hay guys feel free to join back at my destroyed tower," He started leaving before turning around and saying, "oh and by the way I'm everyone's favourite Avenger." And with that he left.

"Typical Tony." Steve sighed out chuckling slightly before he stood up to follow him. He had nowhere to sleep anyway so he may as well crash at Tony's. "You coming?" He asked the rest of the team.

They all replied with a tired grumble along the lines of 'yes' and followed behind Tony and Steve.

The frantic shop owners called after them, "Thank you for coming hope to see you back soon!" It was a desperate attempt to get their recognition. It was only then the small woman wandered over to their discarded table to see a large pile of cash and a note signed by 'The Avengers'. She squealed with a warm delight.

* * *

Peter entered the small Deli with an empty stomach and aches and pains all over. As he passed through the door way he saw the woman smiling very excitedly. "Hey, are you guys still open I'm starving?" He asked.

Starving was an understatement, famished was closer but he didn't think any word could describe the hunger he felt after fighting a large alien army.

"Sure honey, what would you like?" The woman asked guiding Peter over to a small table, an overwhelmed smile still plastered on her face.

Peter picked up the menu and scanned over it, internally debating on a tuna and mayo sandwich or the turkey. "I'll have the tuna and mayo sandwich please?" He asked politely.

"No problem I'll be back in five minutes." She then walked, well skipped, over to the man behind the counter, planting the piece of paper with Peter's order on next to him. Coming back over she began talking again. "Did you see the Avengers today they did a fantastic job, saving the city and all y'know. They were just eating in here as well, isn't that exciting?"

The woman rambled on about the large tip they had left, leaving Peter only small time gaps to reply with an 'mhmm' or an exaggerated nod. The man behind the counter interrupted her signalling the Peter's sandwich was ready.

She jumped up and almost ran over to collect the sandwich before lightly jogging back over with it. "Here's your sandwich sweetie, enjoy." The woman said before walking over to her husband and showing off the large tip.

Peter wasted no time and quickly began tucking in to his sandwich, relishing every bite and calming his growling stomach. Sure it didn't take his aching pains away but it was a good enough distraction.

Once he had finished he left a generous tip, grabbed his bag containing his classic suit and called a warm 'thank you' after the shop owners, receiving a friendly wave in return, he left the small shop.

After leaving the trashed Deli Peter began to make his way home down the desecrated streets. Rubble and inanimate alien bodies littered everywhere making him stumble on his tired legs.

Peter finally reached his small home in Queens and deciding his Aunt was most likely asleep, painfully bent down to collect the spare key from under the doormat. As he stood up he groaned slightly, one of those aliens had planted a pretty good kick on his back, before inserting the key into the lock and twisting it open.

The door silently swung open and Peter tiptoed his way in, pushing the door quietly closed behind him. He stumbled up the stairs before entering his room and collapsing onto his bed in a painful heap. Whilst still lying down, Peter pulled his shirt over his head and gently tugged his jeans off his legs.

He sighed after jostling his aching limbs before settling back down and drifting off into a peaceful sleep, just remembering how close he was to meeting the Avengers.

* * *

Steve was up early; if fighting an army of aliens wasn't going to make him wake up late then nothing was going to. He decided to cook some breakfast; it was his attempt to regain some normality after being frozen in ice for seventy years.

After finding the kitchen, which was still intact, he proceeded to scavenge around for anything edible. Finding some basic cooking materials he settled on some pancakes, assured that he'd have enough mix for the others as well as himself; he commenced in mixing the ingredients together.

The next awake was Bruce and he wandered into the kitchen, tentatively rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit more. He didn't even realise Steve was in the kitchen before he properly opened his eyes. "Are you cooking?" He inquired, slightly taken aback.

"Oh hey Bruce," Steve said obviously not realising he was in the room either, "and yeah it keeps me planted if you know what I mean." He explained before getting back to his pancakes.

"Yeah I understand, the Big Guy keeps me from that too sometimes, anyway," He continued obviously eager to ditch that topic, "did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Steve replied grinning slightly. "Oh do you want some pancakes by the way, I've made plenty of mix."

"Sure why not." Bruce said returning Steve's warm smile.

Clint and Natasha entered just as Steve served up Bruce's first pancake. "Got any spares for a couple of hungry assassins?" Clint asked leaning on the counter next to Bruce, Natasha closely behind and giving Bruce a polite smile.

"Plenty." Steve replied serving up a couple more plates of pancakes for the two. They pulled out chairs next to Bruce at the counter and proceeded to tuck in.

Finally Tony wandered in, "You guys haven't seen Thor anywhere have you?" He asked disturbing and completely ignoring the tranquil meal the four were having in front of him.

"He left for Asgard last night after you went to bed." Steve answered pouring the last of the pancake mix onto the pan.

Tony seemed to finally notice the scene in front of him, "Ooo look at you Capsicle cooking up a dish, got any left?" He asked intrigued.

"Of course, here take this plate." He responded handing away the plate before sitting next to Bruce and beginning to tuck into his meal.

Tony took the last seat next to Clint and began eating as well; they all took in the peace and quiet for a little longer as they knew it wouldn't last. Even Tony was being silent. But of course like most things it didn't last.

"OMG guys guess what!" And just like that the silence was shattered and everyone sighed except Tony who began explaining his sudden outburst. "Spiderman was there yesterday, helping us out y'know. I really wish I knew who that guy was he does a great job, and you guys know I don't say that often." Tony proclaimed.

Clint snickered slightly, "Tony you never say that."

"What, are you sure because I swear once-" Tony started before Bruce cut him off.

"What's got you so excited about this guy? In my opinion he's breaking the law and should be stopped." Bruce pointed out.

"Why do you want to stop the guy saving more innocent people then the police ever did and ever will?" Tony interrogated, making for the first time ever a good point.

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know I just don't like vigilantes they always stir trouble."

"Well Bruce do you think you could push aside that hate for the poor spider and help me find out who he is?" Tony questioned standing up and pulling a sad face, blinking rapidly for effect.

After several seconds, "Fine," Bruce sighed in defeat, "just stop pulling that stupid ugly face."

"That's going to be pretty hard since that's just his face." Clint interjected snickering slightly before wincing as Natasha punched his leg.

Ignoring the insult Tony almost skipped to the elevator calling after Bruce behind him, "See you in the labs in an hour Bruce!"

As soon as the doors shut on him the whole team, except Tony, sighed in relief at his departure. Clint was still giggling slightly and Steve just got up to clean the plates. Bruce left to go get his final hour of rest and Natasha just rolled her eyes, "Ugh Men."

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes squinting at the harsh sunlight invading his room. Groaning he pulled himself up and after several tries he finally managed. Oh the weekend, he relished at the thought of sleeping in before setting himself straight. He expected more crime since the invasion as people were desperate and people were weak in defence.

As he pushed himself onto his feet he staggered slightly, a bit light-headed; yet he passed it off as standing up too quickly. In the mirror he examined his torso which was almost painted black and blue in bruises, also his ribcage burnt like hell so he expected he'd cracked a couple of ribs. And as for his head he had a splitting headache, he was amazed at how a nights rest had amplified all his previous aches and pains.

Peter just needed to wait for his accelerated healing to kick in and he'd be as good as new in no time, but as it happened he wasn't going to get those few extra hours sleep. He bent over slowly to pick his bag up, wincing slightly before grabbing his slightly tattered red and blue spandex. There were a few scattered holes but he'd make do.

Carefully he pulled the suit up his legs, then arms and finally his chest before reaching for his mask and tentatively pulling it over his face not wanting to rip it anymore then it was.

He quickly snagged a pen and a piece of paper on his way out the house and wrote a quick note for his Aunt explaining he was going to the shops for a couple of hours and with that he headed out the house.

As soon as Peter reached the city streets he was able to use his web slingers to haul himself around instead of slinking around the Queens neighbourhood. He webbed his bag behind a dumpster in an alleyway before taking off to hunt some criminals.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
